A Glimpse Into the Future/CHB
"They're back! Someone get Percy and Grover!" I heard a voice yell as I followed Beaumont under a strange arch. My shirt was slashed, and blood still slowly seeped through the wound. A lot has transpired in the past twelve, so let me give you a quick rundown. Just a day ago I was riding in the car with my parents. They had me pack a bag, and told me to get in the car. I was immediately confused. Neither of them had packed anything, and the amount of things they had me pack didn't indicate anything good. Military school? Boarding school? Spending yet another summer with Aunt Cari? Whatever it was, I didn't want any part of it. Then yada yada yada, four hours later there I was, sprawled out on the highway, my ears ringing, my face bleeding, my entire world spinning. I didn't know it at the time but a Colchis Bull had plowed into the side of our car, instantly killing my mother and injuring my father and I. I eventually passed out from the pain and woke up in the forest, a strange dude hovering over me. "Ah, you're not dead." The man spoke. Fast forward an hour. The dude is half-goat. Calls himself a satyr. I'm apparently a Greek demigod. My godly parentage unknown as of yet. One of my parents wasn't really my parent. My father had survived the accident and sent me with this strange dude. Apparently goat-man, named Beaumont, was taking me to some summer camp, supposedly a safe haven for demigo... Wait, sorry. My name is Caleb Hawke, I'm fifteen years old, and from Richmond, Virginia. And this is the story of the time I almost died (several times). Anyway, after I woke up in the forest with Beaumont, we spent some time talking about who I really was. He didn't know who my godly parent was, just that I was in immediate danger. Most demigods had a protector, even when they didn't know they were a demigod. Well, long story short, I slipped under their radar and they never knew I existed. My parents knew of my... dilemma, and had intended to deliver me to this summer camp so I could discover who I was. And we all know how that turned out... Skip a head a few hours, we continue traveling toward Long Island, where this camp was located. The accident had happened right outside of Newark, New Jersey, leaving us just a couple hours away from our destination... possibly several more on foot. And so we traveled for several hours, running into a few other monsters, me nearly dying, and then Beaumont saving me. I knew nothing of swords or spears. Give me a gun and my aim is killer. But useless when I don't have one. Beaumont healed me, using magic, a first aide kit, and a liquid he called nectar. We repeated this process 3 times before we finally neared our destination. And of course... just as I thought I was home free, along came a large gryphon swooped in to, you guessed it, nearly kill me. A large slash of my chest had me on the ground, slowly bleeding out. I could only lay there and listen as Beaumont fought off the beast. He summoned some sort of nature spirit to assist him. I eventually passed out from the pain, only to wake up once again to Beaumont tending my wound. He'd stopped the bleeding and cleaned it up. My demigod healing had sped the process along, but the large gash was still very much visible. I rested for a little while before we continued on, Beaumont determined to reach this camp, which he'd called Camp Half-Blood. And there ya go, all caught up. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, some kid calling out as he spotted Beaumont and I. We passed under this strange Greek-looking arch way with the name "Camp Half-Blood" on it. A weird sensation passed through me as we went under. "That's the veil that separates us from the humans. The camp border." Beaumont explained. To be continued...